The forbidden power
by tigerai
Summary: A child born with a power that many have tried to keep sealed from society for generations. Now that power has made an appearance. with Master Oogway's passing a devastating blow to the people of the jade palace and the only one able to find the location of the child. the location of the child unknown the people of china hoping the child does not turn on the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 The begging of the end**

The light of the full moon was streaming though a small window landing on an old tortoise by the name Master Oogway. The aged turtle was tossing and turning sweat rolling down his brow Mumbling only one word "No...no...no...nooooo" Master Oogway shot straight up heart racing trying to catch his breath his eyes the picture of fear. Master Oogway walked to the window and looked up at the moon his thought wondering. "_**This can't be. I sealed them all away... I must meditate on this." **_With that master Oogway made his way down the Hall of Heroes the hall painted a bright jade but at night it seemed to be the color of the night sky. Weapons and armor of past masters lining the walls on both sides. Before Oogway made it to the giant jade doors with a giant dragon head, he started to have an increasing head pain. Oogway's eyes rolled to the back of his head but what he saw was more terrifying than the pain wrenched across Oogway's face. **"**_**The sky black lighting lighting up the sky. Buildings on fire, women and children screaming. A lone figure with a blade as long as he impaling three warriors Oogway will soon come to know as family. The figures eyes glowing a blood red his breathing heavy and barely visible in the chaos. The figure turned his head to the right to see Oogway's eyes wide in fear. Sliding the three warriors of the blade the figure turned to Oogway and charge. When the figure closed the gap Oogway could've sworn he felt the blade run him through." **_ Oogway opened his eyes to the feeling of being shaked looking up the turtle saw a snow leopard in his twenties towering over him. Still trying to make sense of what happened Oogway didn't hear the leopard ask "Master Oogway are you alright? I found you on the floor I tried to wake you but when you weren't moving I had feared the worst." The turtle had not replied and the leopard was starting to worry. "Master?" Hear master the turtle looked up and put the best smile he could saying "I'm fine Tia Lung it seems old age as caught up with me." The Leopard wasn't buying it but let go. Tia Lung helped up the old master and watched him make his way down the steps heading to the one place were Oogway was most definitely to be found. Meditating under the sacred peach tree of heaven and wisdom.

The toned leopard had wanted to talk to the old turtle about a dream he just had and yet after seeing the old master in so much pain he decided not to and meditate at the foot of the moon pool under the dragon. That holds the one thing he had been training his entire life to achieve The Dragon Scrolls. In what seemed like seconds the sun started to rise over the mountains revealing a fog covered village. A young goose named Zeng got up early like he always does to ring the morning gong. After the goose had gotten dressed there was a light knock at the sliding paper door. When Zeng opened it he was surprised too see Oogway at the door. The goose smiled saying "Good morning master Oogway may I help you?" The tortoise smiled at the politeness of the goose and said "I have a message I want you to send to the Sacred Onyx Council." Oogway handed the goose a scroll with a blossoming peach tree on the seal. The Zeng took the scroll walking back into his room to grab his messengers bag. "It is crucial that you get that message to the council as fast as possible." said Oogway a hint of disturbance in his voice. Zeng turned around and bowed to the master saying "As soon as I ring the morning gong." The turtle quickly replied "Do not worry yourself with the gong right now. I need that message delivered quickly with no time to spare." The goose nodded in under standing and passed the old master taking off for a long flight to the capital of China. Oogway turned to watch Zeng fly off to the capital with one thought in mind _**I hope that my vision was wrong. **_Oogway turned to walk to the kitchen within the student barracks. His vision still fresh in mind.

Standing on top of the steps to the Hall of Heroes stood a red panda. The red panda stood there watching the lift over the beautiful valley that he has sworn to protect. Moments earlier he had found his son Tia Lung meditating at the moon pool but did not wish to disturb him. "Good morning master Shifu." shifu turned to see his son had finished his meditation and had greeted him so like every morning. Shifu smiled and replied "And a good morning to you." shifu saw the smile on tia lungs face but his eyes said something else like his student was disturbed by something. Shifu asked "Did you have trouble sleeping tia lung?" tia lung lost his smile "Yeah I guess you could put that way." this of course did not go unnoticed by shifu. Pushing the matter aside shifu said "Now that you are done meditating shall we go eat some breakfast before a hard day of training?" Though food was the last thing on tia lungs mind he nodded his head anyways.

**In the country side of Russia...**

The cries of pain being heard throughout the hall of a small house sitting in the plains of Russia. The night sky shining with stars and the moon. The air crisp and cool the grass swaying back in forth The silence being cut by one final shriek pain. Moments pass before the sound of child crying is heard. The first child born to the country side home. The child was wrapped in a blanket to keep warm listening to the humming of a soft and loving voice. The child opens its bright blue eyes to see a red she-wolf with brown eyes holding the child. The she-wolf held the child afraid that if she let go the life of the bundle would disappear. The she-wolf watched to cub drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 misfortune of another

**Ch 2 The misfortune of another**

Shifu stood to the side thinking of what his master had said to him earlier that morning. "_**Shifu I will be heading out to find four additional students for you to train in an up coming battle." shifu looked at Oogway confused. "What do you mean Grandmaster Oogway?" shifu watched the turtle sitting before the peach tree of heaven and wisdom. Oogway did not say anything for a time. But when he finally did it was not an answer shifu was expecting. "There is a great power that may or may not destroy all that we stand for...If this power were to be discovered and put in the wrong hands the world will be doomed...I fear it may already to late..." Oogway started to trail off. After a moment of silence the grandmaster stood turning to shifu saying. "I shall pack and start on my journey." with that the old turtle turned and made his way to the Hall of Heroes. **_(end of flash back)__As shifu watched his student tai lung dodge incoming projectiles on the jade tortoise shell while trying to keep is balance. shifu notice that tai lung was not focused, the leopard then stumbled over his own tail falling off the shell tai lung did a back flip and landed on his feet but sat down. Shifu was not pleased that the leopard was slipping up this morning it wasn't like him "You must keep your mind clear of all distractions, focus only on that which is important." said shifu. Tai lung did not jump back on the shell he sat on the floor his mind full of so many questions that it was effecting his actions and he was not liking it one bit. When tai lung did not get up for some time shifu became curious. "Tai lung is something bothering you is something wrong?" shifu said with a worried look on his face. Tai lung looked at his father see that his father was worried he quickly came up with an excuse "I guess I'm just a little hungry is all Master." shifu knew that was not the problem but trusting his son he put on a smile and said "Then lets go get some lun-." but his sentence was cut short when the warning gong was sounding. Tai lung looked at shifu resulting in shifu nodding. With that tai lung started to run on all fours out the training hall and down to the village.

Tai lung had jumped onto the gates of the Jade Palace and launched himself out over the thousands steps leading up to the gates. Once high enough tai lung could just barely make out bandits terrorizing the village. The wind buzzing past his ears tai lung prepared to slide off one of the rooftops to slow his decent once doing so. Tai lung did a couple front flips softly landing on the ground in the middle of five croc bandits. Tai lung moved quickly to protect the citizens of the village. Jumping up and side delivering a side kick causing the croc to fly back hitting his head on a wall. The other crocs rushed the leopard lunging out with spears and spinning giant hammers attached to chains. One of the crocs lunged for the leopards mid section but tai lung fluidly dodged the attack but he had dove right into the another lunging croc. Tai lung was not fast enough to move out of the way the spear plunged into tai lungs left side. Resulting the bandit achieving a cry of pain from the leopard. This only seemed to fuel the leopard. Tai lung grabbed the spear and pulled, using his head tai lung head but the wielder. Blood trickling down the crocs head as he lay there unconscious. Picking up the spear tai lung spun the weapon so it was positioned behind him. The bandits rushed the leopard again with every block the tai lung made his wound opened wider. Suddenly there was a cry of pain. Tai lung looked up to see a rabbit child getting run through with a blade trying to stop a croc from taking his mother. With this distraction four bandits came out of no where and held there blades at the leopards throat.

The crocs held their blades against the leopards throat when a slouching figure in a red robe wearing a straw hat walked to the snow leopard slowly clapping. Tai lung had clutched his side with his right paw gritting his teeth as he applied pressure. The robed figure spoke with a demonic tone "My my what a show...very aggressive...you will do." the robed figured knelt down next to tai lung and pulled out his hoof in a fist the figure opened his hoof and blew a dust like substance into tai lungs face. Resulting in tai lung coughing before falling on his face. The robed figure started to laugh maniacally, once the robed figure had calmed down he said in a rather dark tone "Now lets start the next phase of my plan." The figured turned to a band of crocs and ordered. "Take as many of the villagers as we can along with this leopard and go back to the hideout." with that the bandits started to grab citizens left and right.

**15 years pass after the child's birth...**

It was another day the child had taken the produce he had farmed for the past year was ready to be harvested and sold. The child perked his years at the sound of his name. "Renhon its dinner time come and eat before your food gets cold." Renhon smiled and yelled "Yes mother I'll be in soon." which resulted in a firm scolding "I didn't say when you felt like it I said now." Renhon smiled and shaked his head replying "Yes mother." taking one final look at his days work and walked back to the country side home. Upon entering his mother said "go up stairs and wash up." Renhon did as he was told he slowly made his way up the steps of the house to his room. To the far left corner was a bucket of water to wash your face to right was a worn bed next to it was a wardrobe. Renhon pealed his sweat clothes off and threw them in a hamper next to the wardrobe that held the rest of his dirty clothes. He then opened the wardrobe grabbing the first thing he touched. Renhon pulled out a blue shirt that buttoned up just past the neck, and a pair of black pants. Renhon went and cleaned his face and paws of the dirt that had collected throughout the day, and quickly threw on the clothes he had just pulled out. Once dressed again Renhon made his way down the stairs to the dinning table to the right of the stairs. His mother had just finished with setting the table. "Mom whats with the two extra plates?" said

Renhon with a confused look. His mom came over and started buttoning up his shirt but renhon just brushed his mothers paws aside. "I told you Mary and her mother are coming over for dinner." said renhon's mother while she stepped back to look at her son. There standing before her was a tall cross breed of a white tiger and a wolf. With more characteristics of the wolf than the tiger, he was a light gray with a dark X pattern going down the center of his face. His ears long like the wolf but round like the tiger. His blue eyes darker than the night he was born. His body toned after all the years of hard farming. His bushy tail swaying back and forth with annoyance of having company.

There was a knock at the and renhon's mother practically ran to the door. Opening the door to see who it was renhon's mother greeted with a happy "Oh hello malvina, I see you and your daughter got here alright."opening the door wider ren's mother was greeted with a just as happy tone "Oh su it's nice to see you again." by this time Renhon had already made it to the dinner table and was already eating when his mother called out. "Renhon come say hello to malvina and nina." annoyed that they had company for dinner renhon still put on his best smile and walked to the door to greet the visitors. "Oh my ren you seemed to have gotten taller since the last time we met." said malvina. Ren rolled his eyes in annoyance and replied "I saw you last week when I sold you the turnips?" malvina just smiled and stated "True but you are still growing. By the way I'm sorry I didn't make it to your birthday but I got you this." malvina was now holding up a four row choker. Ren reached out for saying Thank you once it was placed in his hands. It was I mixture of long brown beads, black and aqua colored beads. Malvina then said quite excited "Well what you waiting for put it on." ren took the choker and tied the separate strings making sure it was tight enough that it would not harm his breathing but enough it would not come undone. "Doesn't he look handsome with it nina?" asked malvina nudging her daughter. Nina smiled and quietly stated "quite." ren had seen nina but he never spoke to her but because it was business only he never really looked at her either a she-wolf with the shiny grey and white fur her eyes were like the sun when it rises over the mountains in the morning. su then said "I have already prepared the food and set the dinner table if you're ready to eat." with that all four sat at the dinner table accordingly nina sitting in front of ren and malvina in front of su. Su malvina and nina carried on a conversation while ren just sat there eating and taking a drink of pivo every now and then. After listening to the women talk none stop through dinner ren took one last drink from his cup draining it of its contents. Letting out a long ***_Yeeaaawwwwnnnn_**_* _ren excused himself "Well it's been nice seeing you and nina Mrs. Malvina but I still have crops to attend to tomorrow, and I have yet to go to the market for more supply's." and with that ren bid the women good night took care of his dish ware and went up the steps to his room for the most sleepless night he will ever have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a while. I've had a problem on how I wanted to do a scene I decided and here it is I hope you enjoy the read and please review  
**

* * *

**Ch 3 A new journey**

_Ren opened his eyes, his vision blurred and his eyes were heavy, ren closed his eyes again hoping to fall back to sleep. But he heard a voice in the distance that was so familiar but he couldn't place who it was. "Ren wake up you're so close...wake up...". The distant voice seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Ren finally opened his eyes getting to his feet ren started to fallow the distant voice down a road in the middle of no where shrouded with fog. "You're getting closer...just a little farther." the distant voice coaxing ren along. Ren came to a section in the road with a tree in the way. "You must move the tree ren...you must move the tree." Ren thought to himself __**How am I going to move this tree...its to large **__"Ren have you forgotten how use that blade?" __**What blade **__ren then noticed for the first time a blade as long as he if not longer in a sheath hanging off ren's back. Ren grabbed the hilt and unsheathed the blade. Ren was admiring the blade when blood starting to slowly gush out of the blade. Ren dropped the blade on the floor "Hurry ren there is not much time...hurry up and slice the tree in two...it will be easier to manage." with that in mind ren picked the blade back up and gave it a mighty swing cutting the tree in two. Ren was surprised that the blade split the tree in two. Considering how dull it looked. Upon further inspection ren noticed there was more blood on the blade than before. "Hurry...you must hurry." ren moved to where he could push the tree aside. Ren pushed one side of the tree but instead launched the piece of now log in the air out of sight. __**I don't remember having this kind of strength. **__"Focus ren you must move." ren looked back down the fog covered road and started to follow the voice once again. Once ren had walked for a while he noticed a stench in the air. __**What is this horrible smell...its like...it smells like blood... and fire...could it...oh no. **__Ren sheathed the blade and started in a full out sprint on all fours fallowing the stench. The fog had finally lifted when ren saw it, a burnt down village with bodies littering the ground. Ren came to a complete stop in wonder __**What the hell**__ "these poor souls were not strong enough and were not worthy to live." ren replied to the distant voice "I don't understand why were they not strong enough." "They were to fragile there bones were like sticks, and there wills were like paper..." a red she-wolf came out from a burned building and spoke "Because there wills were so weak, they did not have the will to go on so they simply ….died. *__**gasp**__* there standing before ren was his mother "Mother what are you doing here you need to go home...I must protect you." su crossed her arms and started to squeeze her arms, her claws digging into her flesh ripping the muscles off the bone, blood dripping down su's arm the more her claws dug into her flesh. Ren started to beg "Mother stop...stop that... mmmooomm ssstttoooppp!" tears started to stain ren's face. Su continued "you abandoned me you left me all alone." su had ripped a chunk of flesh out of both her arms, the skin holding her fur in place hanging from her arms "Stop it!" ren yelled the fury in his voice. Unconsciously ren had drawn the blade strapped to his back, and had started to advance his mother. Not able to control his own body the blade was plunged through su's chest. The blood running down the blade dripping on ren's paws. A storm started to roll in lightening lighting up the sky large drops of rain falling down upon ren's sorrow. Looking up at the sky ren letting out the most pain filled cry *AAAGGGHHH*._

Ren shot up from his sleep tears still running down his face. Ren's mind running out of control "_what...the Hell...was that." _The only sound of the rain pounding on the roof of the country side home. Unable to fall back asleep ren laid there thinking of what just happened. "_I know I've had some crazy dreams but they never were like that...this one is different but what is the difference...Was it simply just a dream or was it more...It felt so real like its happened before but..." _Ren's thoughts were interrupted with his mother calling him to breakfast. "Ren your breakfast is ready get down here and eat." ren looked out the window next to his bed and realized that the sun was shining through the left over storm clouds. "Ren you better not still be sleeping...I'll come up there and drag you out of that be-" but su's sentence was interrupted by a rapid knocking at the door. Opening the door su saw a honey badger with 5 buffalo subordinates standing at attention. The honey badger who presumably was the commander was wearing black studded leather armor spikes coming out the back small at the neck and getting longer in the middle while shrinking in size again. A piece of shoulder armor on his left side baring the symbol of the saints. The subordinates were wearing basic leather armor with the symbol across their chest. The honey badger bowed in respect saying "Good morning m' lady...I'm commander Nebol' shoy...I have a matter I wish to speak with you." hesitant su finally conceded "Please come in would you like some rice and ale." stepping inside the house nebol replied quite happily "Yes that would be much appreciated." commander nebol sat at the dinner table and waited to be served. Once there was a plate of rice with diced turnips in front of him. Nebol took a swig of ale before diving into the rice. Su looked at commander nebol asking curiously "Why have you come to this small house of ours?" nebol swallowed his third mouth full of rice replying with a smile "Like I said I have a matter I wish to speak with you and any other in this lovely home of yours." su started to get a little worried about this matter. Not too long after ren had come down the stairs pulling on a blue button up shirt much like the one from the night before but this one was shorter, worn, and older. He was wearing his usual black pants that had a piece of rope tired around his waist to hold his pants up. Su was eating her plate of rice and turnips when the sounds of ren's foot steps caught her attention. She looked up saying "Good morning sweety how did you sleep?" in a loving tone. Sitting down ren stated rather sourly "I would have slept better if it were not for the storm." ren took a bite of his breakfast before asking. "whats with the skunk?" "Ren!" scolded su. Nebol simply raised his hand saying "Please allow me...I am commander Nebol' shoy and I have come to draft any able man or woman." ren took a sip of his cup of water stating coldly "If you have come to draft warriors you have come to the wrong place...I have better things to do than serve that pitiful creature they call a ruler of the people." by now su had reached over and smacked ren on the back of his head. "I have taught you better than to talk poorly of the lord. But my son has a point he is the only one in this house hold able to harvest the crops" rubbing the back of his head ren looked over to see a look of sadness on his mothers face. Ren sighed ***sigh*** taking another bite of food avoiding his mothers gaze. Nebol smiled "The fact of the matter is I am acting under the law... If you do not come willingly I will be forced to drag you to the militia kicking and screaming." with his closing statement nebol thanked su for the meal and walked back to the door turning to say. "I will give you enough time to pack your things. If I do not see you in a matter of moments I will have my subordinates drag you out of the building."

After the commander had left the house ren still sat there for some time not touching his food. Su came up behind her son wrapping her arms around ren in a loving embrace. Tears were running down su's face as she said. "I'm so sorry my son." ren sat there staring at his plate losing all sense of the world. "_I can't go...I won't...not without a fight." _All the while commander nebol was waiting outside several minutes have passed and he was beginning to lose his patients. Nebol turned to five of his subordinates saying rather annoyed "Go and retrieve the boy." while walking up the path to the main road. The five buffalo soldiers walked up to the door kicking it off the hinges. To the left sat ren still staring at his plate with his mother who had tightened her grip on her son hearing the door crash in the hallway. The subordinates turned to the table and walked on each side of ren and su. The smallest subordinate had grabbed a hold of su and pried her off her child. Su started struggling against the soldier. Tears flowing down her cheeks like a river. The small soldier held su tight who was trying to escape the buffalo's grasp. All the while ren had grabbed a chopstick waiting for one of the soldiers to get closer. Like a snake ren shot up and jabbed one of the soldiers in the eye. A soldier grabbed rens arm holding the chopstick and twisted ren's arm forcing him to drop the so called weapon. Angry ren brought the soldier in closer and head butt the buffalo. Hurting himself as well at the same time as the soldier ren hit with his head doubled over another soldier grabbed ren in a sleeper hold. The last remaining soldier grabbed rens right arm while the buffalo that now had a headache grabbed the left arm. Slowly the soldiers had dragged ren out of the house. The small soldier holding su let go to go help his fellow men. Su ran out the door in tears screaming "STOP DON'T HURT HIM!" grabbing and ripping fur out of one of the larger soldiers. The large buffalo turned around and smacked the she-wolf across the face. The contact was like a clap of thunder ren had turned and seen the event. Watching his mother fall to her knees holding the left side of her face. Ren became enraged letting out a blood curdling rawr ***RRAAAWWWRR*** ren's eyes turning a blood red he somehow was able to launch the three remaining four hundred pound buffalo to the side. Dropping to all fours ren sprinted at the large buffalo the large buffalo lifted his arm into a defensive stance but it was to late. Ren had leaped on the buffalo biting down on the buffalo's forearm both ren and the soldier fell to the ground. But ren wasn't letting up he continued his savage assault putting his foot on the soldier's chest arm in toll. The soldier trying to get free of the cross breeds jaws felt the boy start pushing on his chest with his foot and pulling his arm with his jaws. The soldier started to feel his flesh and tendons ripping from the wolf hybrid pulling and using an incredible amount of pressure with his jaws.. On the brink of ripping the soldiers arm off ren was met with a heavy blow to the temple. In all the chaos the commander had returned to the house to lend a hand with the incidence. The commander had hit the wolf hybrid with nothing but his fist laying him out cold.

The soldier who was about to have a new experience of pain had recovered arm in hand run up and kicked ren in the ribs. Being unconscious the soldier got no response the soldier went to do it again when the commander had picked up a pebble and with great ease hit the soldier in the forehead causing the soldier to land on his rear. Nebol looked at his subordinates with disappointment saying. "If you gentlemen are done playing around...I want to see that boy in iron." when no one had moved a muscle the commander shouted "NOW!" all the men started to move as quick as possible trying not to anger the badger any further. Making sure that the subordinates were clasping chains on the boy nebol turned to look at the she-wolf her eyes stained from her tears, still holding the place she had just been hit. Nebol said apologetically "I'm sorry this had to happen ma'am but this is the law... In time of need the military is required to draft as many men who can fight." nebol simply turned around and headed back to his troops which have been standing by the main road the entire time watching the events unroll. After the stunt ren had pulled the rest of the troops started to wonder if it was going to be like this for the rest of the journey to the militia training grounds which were being constructed on the edge of China's boarders.


End file.
